


Kara: Protect Them

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, heyy I really love Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Kara's reset, she doesn't remember who Todd is, or that he has two daughters. Time quickly becomes of the essence when Todd becomes more aggressive than originally shown.





	Kara: Protect Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not that far into Detroit: Become Human in the letsplay that I'm watching, but I already love it. I do, however, know that Alice is an Android because I looked up the ending... Anyway, enjoy!

"You've been away for two weeks, so the place is a mess," Todd began. "I want you to clean up down here and then do the upstairs. Oh, and you'll be taking care of my daughters, Alice and Grace."

"Yes, Todd," Kara responded.

"Alice! Grace! Come here!" Todd shouted. He turned to see the two sitting on the steps. "Oh, there you are. Say hello to Kara, girls."

Kara peered around Todd's shoulder to see a teenager and a child sitting on the steps. The teenager stood up.

"Hello, Kara," she said. "I'm Grace, and this is my little sister, Alice. She's shy."

"Hello, Grace. Hello, Alice," Kara said.

Todd nodded, and Grace took Alice's hand and walked her upstairs. Todd wandered off to the living room, and Kara walked to the kitchen.

The Android picked up the trash bin and began to put empty bottles and pizza boxes into it. Her sensors indicated a life form behind her, and she turned to see Alice and Grace standing in the doorway. Kara smiled at the two, but the older girl took her sister's hand and took her back upstairs.

Kara continued to clean up, and soon the kitchen was clean. She walked to the living room to clean up the table. 

"Get the fuck outta the way!" Todd growled.

"Sorry, Todd. It won't happen again," Kara said.

She started to clean up the table from the sides so Todd could still see the television. When she was done, she placed the trash bin back in the kitchen and went to collect the dishes on the dining table. Kara washed the dishes and placed them on the drying rack before going outside to collect the laundry. 

Kara was about half-way through her task when her sensors told her yet again that there was a life form behind her. She looked back to see Grace and Alice sitting on a step, watching her. Kara walked over to them and knelt down. 

"Shouldn't the two of you be in school today?" she asked.

A split-second look of panic crossed Grace's face that Kara almost missed. Without a word, the sisters walked back inside. Kara returned to her task.

Kara walked back into the house and up the stairs. She cleaned the bathroom before moving on to Todd's room. She picked up his books and records, setting them back in their rightful positions. She went to tidy a pile of bills when a magazine fell onto the floor. The title read "The Price of Life", and the cover had a child Android on it. Kara's temple sensor briefly turned yellow before returning to blue.

Kara walked to Todd's nightstand to place his medication in the drawer. Inside the drawer, she found a gun. She made a mental note of its location, in case an intruder were to attack the family.

Once finished in Todd's room, Kara moved to the girls' room. She opened the door and saw Alice reading a book on the floor and Grace looking out the window. Alice scooted herself into her makeshift tent. Kara quickly made the beds and tidied the dresser. She then knelt in between the two girls.

"I'm sure we were great friends before I was reset," Kara said. She got no response.

"What are your interests?" she asked. "This will help me determine the best way to spend my time with you both." Again, no response.

Grace got up and walked out of the room, and Kara could hear her footsteps on the stairs. She turned to Alice.

"Will your mother be home soon?" she asked.

Alice stood up and ran past Kara to the door before running back to give her something and running out. Kara looked at her hand to see the key to the box on the dresser.

Kara opened the box and took out a four leaf clover. She gently set it on the dresser before reaching back in and taking out a family photo. There was a child, a teenager, and a mother and father in the picture. Kara smiled and set it down too. 

A set of drawings was the only thing left in the box, and Kara took those out, too. She began to look through them. The first was a woman with black hair who seemed to have a sort of head wound. The next was the same woman next to a man that looked like Todd. The next was Todd standing next to Kara. And the last was Kara on the floor with an arm missing, the woman crying beside her. 

Kara's sensor went from blue to yellow to red for a moment before stabilizing and returning to blue. She returned everything and closed the box. She left the girls' bedroom and headed for the stairs. 

"Kara, make dinner," Todd ordered once Kara returned downstairs.

"Yes, Todd," Kara said.

The children were sitting at the table. Alice was playing with her fox toy, and Grace was reading a magazine. Kara made three plates of spaghetti and placed them on the table. Todd took his seat, and Grace took Alice's toy and set it and the magazine on the bay window seat. Kara poured each of them a glass of water before waiting for further instructions.

Neither Alice nor Grace touched their meal, instead opting to look at Todd. He quickly became angered.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at?" Alice flinched, and Grace's hand slowly took hers. "Huh? What the fuck is wrong?"

Todd stood up abruptly and threw the table against the wall. Grace jumped out of her seat and pushed Alice behind her.

"Dad, stop!" Grace said. "You're just high on red ice again!"

Todd advanced on the girls, all the while mumbling about their mother.

"Don't tell me what the  _fuck_ to do!" Todd yelled.

Before Kara could even blink, Todd had raised his hand and slapped Grace. The teenager stumbled and knocked Alice onto the chair. She quickly righted herself and pulled Alice up the stairs. Kara could hear the distant sound of a door slamming.

Todd walked around Kara before turning to address her.

"Don't you  _fucking_ move, you hear me?!" he demanded. "That's an order!" 

He walked to the living room and began to light his smoking device for red ice.

 _I have to check on the girls_ , Kara thought.

When she tried to move, an error message popped up in her field of vision. "Action goes against command," it read.

Kara struggled against the command for a moment before she broke free. Her temple sensor turned red and then calmed to a yellow. She took the stairs two at a time and jogged to the girls' bedroom. She opened the door without a second thought and went in. Grace and Alice were huddled together the tent.

"Go away, Kara!" Alice finally spoke. "He's going to hurt us! He's going to break you again!"

Kara darted back to the door, but she didn't see Todd on the stairs. She went back to the girls and held out her hand.

"Come with me. We're leaving," she said. Her sensor turned red again.

The girls took her hand, and she ushered them to the door. Kara kept a firm grip on their shoulders and walked them in front of her. 

"Alice! Grace! We have a score to settle!" Todd yelled.

Kara took the girls and hid in a room. She waited until Todd passed and then opened the door again. Alice stumbled in the threshold, and Todd turned around.

"Get back here!" he bellowed.

The three rushed down the steps, and Kara quickly began undoing the locks on the door. She could hear Todd stumbling down the hallway.

"Hurry, Kara!" Grace whispered.

Kara unlocked the door and threw it open, pushing the girls outside ahead of her. Once outside, she took their hands and began to run down the sidewalk.

"Get back here with them!" Todd yelled.

"Look, there's a bus!" Grace said, and she pointed to an approaching bus.

It stopped not far from the trio, and when the doors opened, Kara helped the girls onto the bus before her.

"Wait!" Todd said.

Kara spared him one more glance before getting on the bus herself. The doors closed, and the bus began to drive away.

"You have to obey me! I own you!" Todd screamed as the bus drove away.

The three sat down in a row of seats together. The children curled into Kara, and the Android put her arms around them.

They were safe for now, but at what cost?


End file.
